


Denial

by lorir_writes



Series: The Five Stages [1]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, F/M, Smut, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: Jade rejected Drake’s proposal to run away from Cordonia during the engagement tour. How will he cope with it? Only time will tell.





	Denial

_“These fancy parties are pointless,”_ he mumbled to himself. Still, he took a shower and dressed to attend the tea party at Le Saint-Régis because his friends needed him. He has to help his best friend’s girl. He put on the first pair of jeans and shirt he saw on the drawer and left the Beaumonts’ train car before crossing paths with her. The Royal motorcade waited outside the hotel while Madeleine lectured her mother about something.

“Right on time as always. Good afternoon, Drake.” Liam beamed, patting his shoulder.

“Good afternoon,” Drake smiled back at Liam, then frowned. “Rough night?”

“What do you mean?”

“You look like you barely slept, Liam. Everything alright?”

“You mean besides the Kingdom’s delicate situation, my friends’ problems and being engaged to a block of ice in a human form when the woman I love is in danger?” Liam uttered faking a smile to the people passing by.

“Liam, none of these things are your fault. You should find some time for yourself and get some rest.”

“I wish I could…” Liam grimaced as he looked at Madeleine staring disgusted at a teenage kid walking with a dog next to her. “On another note… When were you planning to tell me you found Savannah?" 

Drake’s eyes widened. "Who told you that?”

“Does it matter? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Liam, you have a lot to worry about. I don’t want to come to you with more trouble.”

“Drake, you’re my best friend. You should come to me if you need my help. I’m always here for you." 

Drake knew that was true. Liam would always help him in any way he could. Although so many things happened in the past few days they’ve been in Paris that Drake didn’t even consider talking to anyone about it.

"Okay, but can we talk away somewhere else?”

Drake and Liam decided to spend a rare moment speaking about everything that was going on while they waited at the hotel lobby. He was happy to get to talk to Liam. It felt like old times… when his friend was just the spare to the throne and there were no secrets or a Latin/American lady coming between them. Drake showed him a video of Bartie babbling Little Baby Bum theme song that Savannah sent him that morning and they both laughed.

“Wow… He looks a lot like Bertrand and you. Though I hope he takes after his mother and his other uncle in personality-wise.”

“Ha ha.” Drake retorted, making Liam laugh. “Hey, what are we waiting for?”

“We’re waiting for my Father and Regina. But I guess we’ll hear from them soon enough,” Liam nodded towards the Queen Mother, who approached them with her guards. 

“Good afternoon, gentlemen.” Regina smiled politely at Drake and Liam, who stood up and bowed. “I’m afraid Constantine won’t attend the tea party. He’s undisposed from the flight. Shall we go?”

The ride to the restaurant where the tea party would take place was short. Liam and Madeleine posed for photos outside as usual and Drake walked away, heading to Seine’s riverbank. He still had some time to kill before the guests arrived, but the truth is that he was conflicted. He wasn’t ready to see Jade just yet, even though he wanted to. She lured him all this time and chose Liam.  _Why? Did I misread something?_ He didn’t know what to do, how to behave around her. He thought about going back to the train. It’s not like anyone would miss him there. Then a text pings on his phone.

**  
**Drake put his phone back in his pocket and told himself he was just doing this for Liam. He deserves to be happy, even if it meant never getting a chance with her. Drake rolled his eyes. _Why should I care about it anyway? I don’t love her. It’s just a crush._

He got back to the restaurant and there she was. Jade’s tawny hair shined capturing the sunlight and her rose floral dress gracefully harmonized with her olive skin as she mingled between the nobles. Suddenly, her face lit up. Liam approached her and they talked briefly. They didn’t touch, but anyone could see the sparkles between them from the way they looked at each other. She smiled at him adoringly, he gazed at her enchanted. They were in the middle of a crowd, however, to them, it was as if no one else was there. 

Drake set his mouth into a hard line, shoving his hands in his pockets and looked away. Kiara was alone at a corner table and she smiled at him, blushing slightly. He walked over to her and gave her a lopsided grin. “Hello, Lady Kiara.”

Kiara talked to him about the French lessons she gave to Savannah. She’s a gorgeous and cultured noblewoman and she could be talking to anybody else there. But her attention was all to him. She looked at him through her lashes and played with the strands of her hair as she spoke. Drake peered at her, studying the shape of her lips when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

“Don’t you two look cozy together?” Jade smiled sardonically.

“Oh… Hi, Lady Jade.” Kiara blushed.

“Hey, Bourbon.”

“These petite fours look delicious. Do you mind if I join you?”

Drake gestured for her to sit, but Kiara looked uneasy. “I… I’ll go find Penelope. Excuse me.” Kiara stood up and left.

Drake narrowed his eyes at Jade. “Really, Bourbon?”

“What?” Jade held up her hands. “I was just joking.”

“Then knock it off. We have more important things to talk about.”

##  **…**

The moonlight glistened on the peaceful waters of Léman lake at the Alps. Drake was seated by the fire staring at the night sky thoughtfully. It wasn’t late, but everyone should go to sleep early because they would have a long ride back to Paris. He couldn’t sleep, though. His head was spinning. Savannah ran away from everyone to have a baby in secret, Bastien betrayed his trust and Jade rejected him to become his best friend’s mistress. Everything was messed up and this camping trip was a chance to escape from all these issues. Well, from two of them, at least.

“Hey…” she smiled sheepishly at him.

“Bourbon!” His eyes darted at the sight of her dressed in flannel pajamas under a fluffy teal coat. “What are you doing out here? You should be sleeping." 

"I know… But I can’t sleep. I-” she looked down at her hands, twisting the jade ring on her forefinger. “I’m sorry about today at the tea party. I shouldn’t have made you or Kiara uncomfortable.”

“It’s okay. We’ve been around each other a lot since you went to Cordonia. I think I can take your silly behavior and not letting you get to me.”

“So that’s it? I lost my charm? Aww…” she pouted playfully.

He shook his head trying to suppress a smile.

“Thank you for helping me with the distraction at the tea party. I wouldn’t have gotten a chance to talk to Regina today without that tribute to Cordonia.”

“You know that was Liam’s idea. I wouldn’t have suggested something like that.” Drake cringed his nose.

She giggled. “It wasn’t that bad from I could listen. You  guys should call Bertrand to join for the next performance.”

“What part of 'you’re not allowed to bring this up ever again’ you didn’t understand?” He scolded.

Jade covered her mouth with one hand, looking from the corner of the eye and trying not to laugh. They stood in a comfortable silence for a few moments.  _This isn’t so awkward. Maybe I can handle being around them._

“Drake, about what happened last night, I-”

 _Goddamn…_ “Last night? What happened last night?” He cut her off quickly.

“You know… After the bachelor party, when we went to the dive bar, drank whiskey, played pool…”   
  
“Okay, I remember the dive bar and the whiskey… vaguely.”

“Really? Were you that drunk?”

“We both were,” he shrugged. 

“But you don’t remember playing pool?”

“Uh… No. We did? Who won?”

“You did.”

“I can’t say I’m surprised. Even drunk, I’m great at pool. What about it?”

“Uh…” She looked at him, but he glanced away and she immediately remembered what he said in the previous night: _  
_

[](https://choicesbyjade.tumblr.com/post/176228849800/all-i-need-part-1-drake-x-mc-x-liam) _“I don’t want to hear it. Don’t say you’re sorry because it won’t change what you feel for me. I offered you a way out. Don’t want it? Fine. Let’s just go back to the train and forget I ever suggested it.”_  
  
“Bourbon?” his brows furrowed.

“I just wanted to say that it was fun hanging out with you last night. I lost the game, but still. We could play it again sometime.”

“If you want a rematch, just say so. I’ll go easy on you next time,” he smirked.

“Heheh, you’re on.”

“We should go try to get some sleep now.”

“You’re right.” She stood up, holding her coat tightly to her body. “Night, Drake.”

“Night, Bourbon.”

##  **…**

Drake shifted inside his sleeping bag. He felt tired but still couldn’t sleep. He just lied to Jade about not remembering playing pool with her and it killed him. He didn’t want to lie, but she would try to apologize again and he was sick of it. Sick of being in Liam’s shadow, sick of having to settle for second best.  _She isn’t the only girl in the world. Stop it._

He sits up, picks up his trusty flask of whiskey and sips it, hoping the scotch would help him sleep. Suddenly, he sees someone walking across the campsite. The person stops further away from his tent, in front of Liam’s.

 _“Knock, knock,”_ he recognizes Jade’s flirty tone. 

 _“Oh.”_  Liam’s reply seemed surprised at first, but soon his voice softened.

 _Oh hell…_   _I’ll need so much more than one whiskey flask._ He reached for his backpack and picked up two more flasks.Drake tried to ignore their conversation, but something inside him ached to know how they were like when they’re alone together.

The more he listened, the more disappointed he got. Jade used to be flirty with him once or twice, but with Liam, it seemed like every word she enunciated expressed lust and devotion. He could even imagine her rose gold full lips purring indecencies, getting swollen and reddened by fervent kisses. His cock twitched at the thought, making him uncomfortable.

 _“Liam…”_  
 _  
_He could sense the desire in her pleading voice. Liam’s dominant response was followed by moaning sounds. Drake felt his heart beating faster hearing Jade panting. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths, trying to control the urge of stroking his hardness. He picked up one of the flasks and took a gulp.

 _“Oh my god, Li…”_  
 _  
_ _Ah, fuck this…_  Drake gets out of the sleeping bag, shoves his pants down and grips his cock, moving his hand up and down with a slight pressure everytime he heard Jade whimper. He rolled his eyes at their playful talk, focusing on her, on how it would feel like to be between her legs, wondering what she tastes like.   
  
He tenses hearing Liam groaning but keeps stroking himself. It wasn’t the first time he heard his best friend having sex, though he has never envied Liam so much. His muscles tense as he feels his release coming closer. His breath quickens as his hand moves more vigorously at each moment until he comes undone.

 _“Fuck, Jay…”_    
 _  
_ _Ugh… those pet names._ He hated that they were already intimate enough to give each other nicknames. Listening to them talking to each other like that right after he jerked off was even worse than before. Luckily, he was finally too tired to pay attention. Cleaning himself quickly with a hand towel, he got back inside the sleeping bag and fell asleep wishing this night never happened.


End file.
